


When You Wish Upon A Star

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [16]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: GFY, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Song fic, could be taken as shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Pumbaa has a wish.Based upon the song of the same name





	When You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hmmm... Timon and Pumba with "If you wish upon a star"?
> 
> oh, oh, I know exactly what to do for this one anon. (er, you did mean When You Wish Upon A Star from Pinocchio right?)

Pumbaa sniffled as he slowed from his run to a sad trot.  He just wanted to not be so lonely.  He didn’t even care anymore if it was a friend that he gained, just so long as he wasn’t _alone_.

He flopped down on the ground and stared up at night sky.  The stars twinkled and he couldn’t help but speak to them.

“I wish,” his voice trembled as the memories of being driven off time and time again rose once more in his mind, “I wish for someone to be by my side.  Someone I can share things with.  I don’t even care if they _like_  me, I just don’t want to be alone.”

Nothing happened, the stars didn’t shine any brighter.

He knew it.  Stars were just balls of gas burning billions of miles away.  He turned away from the stars and went to sleep.

 

The next night he all but ran into a sassy, know-it-all meerkat in the tall grass.

In his heart of hearts, Pumbaa knew it was because of his wish upon a star.


End file.
